Screaming in Silence
by techgirltheone
Summary: What happens when a girls loving father turns into her worst nightmare? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Never did, never will.

Chapter 1:

Hermione sat crying in the corner of her room after being beaten by her father. His regular quest for proof of strength she had guessed. He'd come in her room and scream at her about something she didn't do, that she was supposed to do but most often it was something that he'd just make up. He came in this night drunk like most times. She hated him for beating her and hated her mother because she was too weak to take Hermione away from this.

Her mum didn't do anything, she simply didn't care. When Hermione was first beaten she didn't see her mum for at least a week. It was as if she avoided her daughter because of some horrible virus that she didn't want to catch. Hermione hated herself worst of all. She was weak for crying. She shouldn't be crying she should be strong and fight back, but she knew she couldn't. If she did it would only get worse.

It had been going on all summer, ever since her father started drinking. He just snapped, from the loving father he once was to the bastard he had become. She would be going to Hogwarts in a few weeks though and wouldn't ever be coming back here. It was her 7th year and she was Head Girl. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't it's usual bushiness. Hermione had took off on one occasion and had gotten her hair died black and straightened with the little bit of pocket money she had saved over the years. That week, she had gotten the worst beating yet. The paleness from never going outside all summer covered her small, skinny frame. She didn't want anyone to see her like she saw herself, her bruises and scars. No one cared either.

The clothes that had once been only slightly large on her now became her bodies personal swimming pool.

"HERMIONE!" Her father screamed from below, like the devil himself. She got up weakly from her corner, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her body trembled as she descended the stairs. She was afraid, she was always afraid. "I thought I told you to do the dishes? YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He slapped her across the face, hard, knocking her down then dragged her back up by her hair. She made no noise, she didn't dare. He hadn't said to do the dishes but she didn't see the point in arguing. It didn't matter anymore. "When I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT!"

He hit her again but this time with his fist and she fell to the floor again, he kicked her in the stomach but she didn't make a sound. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her by seeing her tears. She wouldn't do it. He kicked her a few times and pulled her up by her hair throwing her at the stairs.

"Go to your room you filthy little witch and you can forget about getting any of my food you ungrateful little.." she didn't hear his last words as she quickly climbed the stairs to her dark room, her safe haven. She closed the door and couldn't hold it any longer. Vomit spilt on the floor, the kicks doing more damage then she had anticipated.

She cleaned up the mess and sat limply in her corner. Pulling the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt up, she looked down at her arms. The cuts on her arms brought back horrible memories of what she couldn't help but do again. She didn't feel alive anymore. She wanted to end it all, but didn't have the nerve. She popped open the loose floorboard and took our her CD/Radio player. Her father couldn't take it away as he didn't know she had it. Good Charlotte blasted in her ears as she flipped the player to radio.

GOOD CHARLOTTE

"Hold On"

"This world

This world is cold

But you don't

You don't have to go

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bear

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days

You say they're way too long

And your nights

You can't sleep at all

Hold on

And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Hold on"

Hermione loved the song. Good Charlotte had saved her life once when she had a blade to her throat. The song came on and filled her ears. It was a sign. She had to stay around. She had so much more to live for. It was extremely hard though. She had received letters from Ron and Harry and even one from Fred. They each told her that they missed her and wanted her to come down. She had to lie to them, she always lied. She told them that she was going on a vacation with her parents and couldn't come but that she would see them on the train to school. They couldn't see her like this. Not with the bruises that was already forming on her face. Once school started she would figure out a way to cover them but until then she would have to hold on. No matter what.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If not, tell me. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey hope you all like this chapter and I promise to update at least once a week.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Never did, and sadly…never will.

Chapter 2:

Hermione's life seemed to be slipping away but she knew she wasn't that lucky. She was alone in her room, even the existence of her feline companion, Crookshanks was taken from her by that man. Her room was all she had. It held the darkness that she had grown to love.

It was only a few weeks before school started and her father told her countless times that he wasn't going to let her go back there. She wasn't worried though because she had an escape plan all prepared. She sat in her corner thinking this out, when the door burst open and light streamed into her dark room showing the outline of a tall man, clearly drunk. Her father took a puff on the long cigar that hung loosely in his mouth. Even through the darkness she could see his eyes on her. She pressed her back as flat against the wall as possible but he still came. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! But we all know that would never happen in her 'loving' home.

He stood looming over her, "Hermione" he said softly, his voice cold and evil. "What did I tell you about cleaning up the bathrooms and the kitchen?"

"But you didn't.." Hermione tried to say but was interrupted, she knew as the words left her lips that she had made a horrible mistake.

"Are you calling me a liar!" He screeched at her as she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't dare put her hands up to block his attacks, that only made him angrier. "How dare you!" He smacked her with the back of his hand across the face. "I'm not stupid are you calling me stupid!" He asked but gave her no chance to respond. He picked her up by her throat, her feet dangling in the air, then slammed her head back against the wall. She sank down the wall when he dropped her like a child would an unwanted doll. A foot made contact with her ribs and she grimaced as she felt a break. Her vision swam in and out of focus. He yanked her arm out that she had been holding herself up with. At first she thought it just another way to torture her but he didn't let go. He yanked Hermione's sleeve up roughly and she felt it. The cigar was being brutally pushed into her outstretched arm. The pain was excruciating. She fought tears and screams back, she wouldn't let him see her pain or even hear it. She would never give him the pleasure so she made no sound.

All of a sudden a distant voice yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" Her father went floating into the air and shot into the wall on the other side of the room. The Cigar fell to the floor near Hermione's head. She looked up into the eyes of the spell caster and saw deep blue behind half moon spectacles. Those eyes looking over her, as she lay there, was the last thing she remembered.

Hermione sat up screaming sending Mrs. Weasley into screams of her own. "Oh my Hermione dear! You mustn't do that." she said clutching her chest, then returned to her seat by Hermione's bed, showing her a smile that held concern and worry behind all of it's love. "Lay back down dear, you need to rest."

Hermione looked around the room that was far too big and far to bright for her liking. As Mrs. Weasley attempted to push her gently back down, she bounded out of the bed and into a dark corner on the other side of the room, pulling her legs tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees, slowly rocking.

Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly at Hermione before leaving the room to fetch Dumbledore through the fire. She returned minutes later with Albus in tow. "She woke up and just ran to the corner. I don't know what's wrong…"

Albus put his hand up to silence Mrs. Weasley and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione?" No answer nor move came out of her aside from her continuous rocking. He crouched low and rested a hand lightly on her shoulder.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No…please don't hurt me," came her faint voice, a voice that from Hermione, made sorrow fill the hearts of the patrons of the room.

"You are at The Burrow Ms. Granger. Your father is not here to hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I am here." He removed his hand from her shoulder and stood to face Mrs. Weasley once again. "She will be okay, just give her some time. She has had to deal with a lot over this summer. It is my understanding that she has taken a liking to darkness and small area's which is why..." He said indicating to Hermione with his hand. "I am terribly sorry but I really must be going. There is a great deal of work to be done to get her father put in prison. I must meet with a few people and I have a very short period of time. I trust you will be okay Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Of course Albus, she'll be safe here." She looked at Hermione with a sadness in her eyes that could burn to the very soul of a person looking into them. She thought about how Hermione used to be before her father destroyed the girl. It made her madder than she had ever been in her lifetime. Questions flooded her mind. How could a person possibly hurt poor, sweet, intelligent Hermione and feel no remorse? She was the smartest witch of her time and now here she sits, a shell of what she used to be.

Albus left shortly after. Molly hesitantly turned the lights off in the empty room and was able to convince Hermione to get back in bed.

As Hermione lay there late into the night, she was afraid. Afraid of her father coming for her, afraid of sleep. When she allowed sleep to take her, she revisited the nightmare that was her life for so long. She didn't think she could ever pull herself together again. It seemed impossible. To Hermione, she was simply watching life, not living it. She had not seen her friends since last year. She couldn't face them anymore. Feelings of guilt washed over her whenever she thought about it.

"I should have stopped him" she said softly before drifting off to sleep once again.

Ron, Harry, Fred, George:

Ron, Harry, Fred and George still spent a lot of times together but ever since the beginning of summer before his 6th year, Ron had made some new friends. The only people that knew about them were Harry, Fred, and George. The night of Hermione's arrival to the Burrow sparked feelings in Ron that he had tried to suppress but failed at.

He had always liked Hermione more than just a friend but at the end of last year, after everything they went through together, he wanted her even more.

That first night, after everyone went to asleep, Ron left. He had been invited to a party by his friends but had not told anyone about it. He couldn't tell them, they wouldn't understand.

He arrived at the party at about 11:45pm. Steve lay passed out on the front lawn, surrounded by his own vomit. Ron stifled a laugh and went into the house where the party was being held. Immediately he was greeted by Jacoby. Jacoby was a recent graduate of Hogwarts and was glad not to have to go back as he repeatedly told anyone who would listen.

"Hey Ron, how are you?" Jacoby said coming up to him and handing him a fire whiskey. Ron downed it and grimaced at the burning it caused drinking it down all at once.

He handed the empty glass back to Jacoby "Fill it up." Ron said staring off.

Jacoby filled it up again then handed the glass to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me mate. I haven't seen you down fire whiskey like that since you realized you loved that Hermione girl but couldn't have her. If I remember correctly, you got in three fights that night." Jacoby said, looking Ron over. "So tell me what's up?"

"She's here. Hermione's here. I haven't seen her since Hogwarts. Everything has changed. I've changed… I missed her so much Jacoby." Ron said finishing off his third fire whiskey and getting another refill.

"So tell her" Jacoby said plainly as if it were that easy.

"I can't tell her, she's going through problems of her own. I can't push this on her now."

"Ron, it's not like we're talking marriage here. Just talk to her."

"Yeah.." Ron simply nodded still in his own world. He drank the last drop of his 4th and got another refill.

Ron staggered home at almost 3 am. He stumbled into the Burrow and started up the stairs, but stopped when he heard a low cry. It came from the room Hermione occupied. He walked as quietly as he could and twisted the knob, peaking his head inside. Hermione lay curled up into a fetal position on her bed ,crying out in her sleep. She was having a nightmare Ron realized through his drunken stupor.

Ron slumped over the bed and shook Hermione, more roughly than he would have, had he been sober.

Hermione sat up quickly and backed away from the dark figure sat beside her. It was her father. He had come for her. She knew she couldn't escape, not even Dumbledore could save her from that beast.

"Hermione" Ron slurred her name.

Hermione smelled alcohol on the breath of the person and jumped up, running to the darkness of the room and pushing herself into .

Ron got up and followed her, he needed to talk to her. He grabbed her arm and tried with as much strength he could pulled it away from her face.

Hermione let out a small cry, there was a bruise already forming on her wrists.

Hermione looked away from him, "please don't hurt me…please…" she begged shaking her head.

Ron looked down at Hermione who had tears running down her face. "Hermione, your so beautiful." He leaned forward, still holding her wrists in his hands. His knuckles turning white. He put them over her head and leaned in too kiss her. When his lips touched hers, she bit down hard on his bottom lip.

He felt blood almost instantly, " You Bitch, you bit me!" He reached back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face. Her head swung around and slammed into the wall. "Why the FUCK did you bite me?" Ron slurred and slammed her back against the wall. "Answer me damn't. I love you Hermione! Stop treating me like this!" He yelled slamming her repeatedly back into the wall.

"Please no more" She cried out to him. He ignored it and repeatedly slammed her back until finally she fell back against the wall, seemingly unconscious.

At that moment a fist collided with Ron's face. He fell backward to the floor looking up to find George and Fred standing over him. George yanked Ron up by fistfuls of his shirt and him and Fred dragged the struggling Ron out to the backyard. George threw him on the ground and delivered a swift kick to Ron's stomach.

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL RON!" George said loudly.

Fred jumped on top of Ron and started hitting him repeatedly till George pulled him off for his turn. "How could you do that to her Ron? How the fuck could you ever treat Hermione like that! She has already been through too much this summer for her to be afraid of being safe HERE! You Asshole! She trusted You!" Another kick landed at his stomach causing him to puke up all the alcohol he drank that night as well as blood.

Fred and George looked down at their bloodied little brother, turned around, went inside and locked the door behind them.

By this time everyone was wide awake. Mrs. Weasley was hysterical "What happened! Where's Ron! Is something wrong with Hermione!"

"Ron beat her! He went out and got wasted and came back about 3:00am. We heard him yelling. So we came to see what the problem was and found him slamming Hermione's head into the wall. She was completely unfocused and her lip and nose were bleeding. She asked him to please stop and he still didn't. George punched him and we drug him out back, beat him up and locked him out." Fred said all of this matter of factly fire burning in his eyes. "No brother of ours would ever do that. I don't know him anymore." Fred stared everyone down before walking off to their room, George following close behind.

After Mrs. Weasley fixed Hermione up, and laid her down in her bed again, she locked and silenced the house. Ron was staying outside. She also aimed her wand out the window and a sort of force field appeared around him so that he couldn't get within a hundred yards of the house or any member of the household, including Harry and Hermione. She would never forgive him for this. She may be her son but Hermione was like a daughter.

A short while after everyone was asleep Hermione had woken up. She couldn't stay here any longer. Like her own home, it wasn't safe anymore. She gathered all of her belongings and miniaturized them to put in her back pack. She carried her wand firmly in her hand, ready to curse anyone who tried to hurt her. She had had enough of being beaten. From now on, she had only herself. She pushed her fear aside and picked up her Gryffindor bravery.

About half an hour later she was wandering down the desolate road when she bumped into something laying in a grass clearing on the side of the road, yet she couldn't see anything there…

A/N: I hope everyone likes this story! If not…well tell me if you must. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Very good reviews so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Jacoby. Everything is owned by the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3**

Hermione reached down and felt an invisible lump on the ground at her feet. She reached out a wavering and slowly pulled what felt like a piece of cloth away from the lump she knew lay before her. She shrieked when she came to discover that lump as Draco Malfoy, sleeping on the side of the road, or at least he was.

Draco shot up into a stance and his wand slid from his sleeve into his hand. He looked around wide eyed and could it be?….scared… He noticed Hermione standing about ten feet away from him looking rather surprised and above all else tense. His frame visibly loosening as the seconds passed.

"What are you doing way out here?" Draco asked her with a skeptical look on his face. He wouldn't have usually given a damn about anything concerning the little mudblood but this had caught his interest.

Hermione looked him over with a newly formed scowl and hesitated to answer the question but found no reason not too. "Running, you?"

"Why the bloody hell would you care mudblood?" He snarled at her then a smirk spread across his face. "So you finally realized what it is to be a mudblood did you? Running away." His smirk burning into her.

Hermione looked at the ground for a second urging the tears away from her eyes. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand Malfoy." she turned away from him not looking up into those cold cruel eyes. As she continued walking down the road she heard the grass crunch behind her and knew he was following close behind. She stopped and turned to look at him and sure enough there he was. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I don't see the point in both of us running alone, do you?" He said looking off as if it were only logical.

"Ohhh so you are running away." a smile formed on her lips at the fact that he wasn't so perfect after all, like he thought he was. " What happened to make the Slytherin Prince want to run away?" Hermione crossed her arms and waited with a raised eyebrow.

Draco looked over at Hermione and walked slowly over to her, his eyes locked on hers. His body only inches away. He looked down at her and leaned in close enough for Hermione to feel his breath on her face. He whispered softly. "**_That_**…is something **_you_** wouldn't understand." He stood back and without looking at Hermione he continued walking. Hermione stood looking off thinking of what she just saw…his eyes were so sad.

Hermione followed close behind him, not a word spoken between the two strangers to each other. The darkness surrounded them but it was a comfort to say the least. Nothing could be seen nor heard on that desolate street that lay in front and behind. It seemed never-ending.

The silence of her world was broken by Draco's voice that seemed to emerge from nowhere. "So Granger, are you hungry?" He stopped and sat in the dry, dead grass after laying out the blanket he had been sleeping on.

Hermione didn't answer at first. She wasn't sure if this was a trick or not but her stomach ached and she replied, "Yes." and looked down at him from his seat. He smiled up at her and moved over so she could sit. 'What is with Malfoy? He's being so…nice…' she thought to herself and reluctantly sat beside him. The moonlight lit the scene enough where they had no trouble seeing.

Draco dug through the bag that had taken up residence on his shoulder and handed her a sandwich, taking one out for himself. Hermione looked the sandwich over not knowing if she should risk it. Draco started laughing as he watched her. "There's nothing wrong with it Granger, it's just a sandwich. I made some before I left."

Hermione seemed satisfied and ate the sandwich which did indeed seem perfectly okay and actually very good. When she finished she balled up the wrapper and Draco took it from her, stuffing it back in his bag. "How do you know how to make sandwich's? I thought the house elves did everything."

"Yes well….. They do but…" his eyes moved to his feet.

"You can tell me Mal…Draco. I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear." Hermione said holding her hands up as her last words came out.

Draco looked at her hesitantly, sighed and gave in. "Okay well, It's all apart of survival in my life. My fath…Lucius would get mad at something someone did and take it out on me. The physical abuse didn't actually start happening till I was nine or so, but when I was younger he started getting mad at me for not being a perfect son and would refuse to let me eat anything all day." he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I used to sneak out to the kitchen and make a sandwich after my father went to sleep. The house elves showed me how when I was 5."

Draco start putting all the things in his bag including the blanket once Hermione got off. He began walking again not hearing Hermione behind him he stopped and turned around, looking at her. She was playing with a blade of grass that she had plucked from the ground and seemed to be concentrating on it very hard.

"What's wrong Hermione…" He eyed her somewhat worriedly as he took a step toward her.

"My father started this summer...I.. I tried to kill myself a few times….but I couldn't do it." Hermione said in a small voice and seemed to be kind of zoned out.

Draco stopped when he heard 'My dad started this summer' "Your father hurt you?" he asked incredulously. He walked closer to her not knowing what to do or if he should even believe her.

Hermione looked up at him looking into his gray eyes, "Don't believe me?" she slowly pulled up her shirt sleeve and held her arm out for him to see the most recent mark on her body. "I got that one for not cleaning the kitchen when he never told me too."

Draco inspected her burn mark and raised his brows in disbelief. "What else has he done?"

Hermione sighed but told him quietly as if ashamed. "He has done a lot of things, I cant talk about them…It's just too hard…"

Draco nodded, he understood the horrors of scars and their history. "Why don't you just show me."

Hermione nodded and started to slowly lift her shirt feeling a bit self conscious.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" he put his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

She nodded and pulled her shirt up. The first thing Draco noticed was a long scar that went all the way across her stomach ,but it was very thin. Hermione had gotten that one from her father's favorite blade ,his favorite blade to use on her anyway. She looked around for cars which was useless because the road they had been walking down was in the middle of no where. She pulled the shirt over her head and took it off dropping it to the ground.

Draco was horrified when he saw the many little cuts and bruises that covered her, not to mention the scars that would stay with her. Hermione slowly turned around to show him her back. there was a tattoo on her right shoulder that said in medium sized letters 'Property of J.G.'

"My god Hermione, did your father do that?" there was no response. Draco stood up slowly and walked over to Hermione. He gently turned her around and found her in tears. He knew he had to do something but he was never really faced with a problem like this before, especially concerning her of all people. "Oh Hermione, it's okay. I won't let that bastard hurt you again and neither will anyone else. I promise, I will never let you get hurt again." He pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever. He didn't exactly know why he cared for her but he did. He wanted to be a support for her….something he never had.

As Hermione cried continuously on Draco she simply couldn't believe that this was Draco Malfoy who was comforting her. He was the one who used to make her miserable. Now he was trying effortlessly to make her whole again. She finished crying and looked up into the strong gray eyes of her new protector. "Thank you Draco. Thank you for being here."

"You still have Harry and Ron to." Draco pointed out trying to make her feel better.

"No I don't." She retrieved her wand and flicked it at her face. Suddenly her bottom lip appeared to be swollen and she had bruises covering her face. "Ron did this to me. So you see…I have no one left." She flicked her wand again at her face and the bruises were concealed once more.

"That bastard, but your wrong about one thing Hermione. You have me now." Draco leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. This seemed to be the first kiss Hermione had had where actually kissed back.

They slowly came apart and looked at one another for a moment with smiles on their faces. "I happen to know a wizard in Knockturn Alley who could remove that tattoo for you. He made his own potion for it. I've helped him out a few times, so he owes me." Draco smiled at Hermione once again.

"Well I had better put my shirt back on."

Draco smirked, "You could leave it off if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind." Hermione playfully punched his arm and put her shirt back on.

"Come on Draco, lets go to Diagon Alley, shall we?"

"Yes lets." Draco said taking her arm under his and continuing their walk.

* * *

That night they were in their room at the Leaky Cauldron. They didn't have enough money to get two different rooms, so they got one with one bed. Draco slept on the floor and Hermione slept on the bed.

As Draco slowly drifted off to sleep Hermione whispered softly to him "Draco are you still awake?"

Draco's eyes fluttered open once more and he sighed, "Yes, why?"

"I…just wanted to say thank you for everything. I know I must be so bloody annoying right now with all my whining…Look I've been thinking about it and you don't have to stay with me if you don't want too. I know I'm probably just holding you back." Hermione said sitting up in bed and looking down at her hands.

Draco's outline could be seen standing from the floor and walking towards the bed. "Hermione, I am not going to leave you. You have been let down too many times and I'm not going to contribute to that number. And another thing, why are you so certain that you are holding me back? As a matter of fact you're more or less pushing me forward. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't come along." Draco paused as he sat down on her bed, then meeting her eyes he said with all the sincerity he owned, "How about, from now on, we stop hating each other and be friends? I know I have been horrible to you and you didn't deserve it, but I do hope you can forgive me. So, friends?" He held out his hand to shake hers and waited for her hand.

Hermione ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug smiling the whole time. She let go and sat in front of him. "You know now, that you're my only friend at Hogwarts, don't you?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "As you are to me. Everyone is going to flip when they find out." Both started laughing at the very thought of what the people at Hogwarts were going to say.

Hermione and Draco talked for hours about their lives and friends. Hermione was quite surprised to learn that Draco was very much interested in Muggle television and music. She filled him in on her favorite show "Charmed" and her favorite band "Good Charlotte". By four o'clock in the morning they decided it was too late to go to sleep so they each took showers and got dressed.

Hermione had went out to buy some clothes, as she didn't have any with her, earlier that morning and was currently upstairs getting dressed. She had gone into the bathroom before he had a chance to talk to her though so he yelled through the door that he was going to go get breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron and to meet him down there.

Draco waited for Hermione down in the bar and when she finally did come down, he had ordered her a plate of breakfast and was working on his own. "This sausage is great Hermione" He said stuffing his face with half eaten link breakfast sausages. He looked up to see Hermione with straight black hair ,long black pants with chains that crossed in the back and a black long sleeve shirt that said " 'Wingardium Leviosa'.…save me." Her lips where covered in a dark red lip stick and her eyes were outlined in black making her pale complexion stand out vividly.

Draco dropped his sausage and stared in ahhh. "Wow Hermione, you look…hott!" She smiled and sat down to eat her breakfast.

After a bit, Hermione and Draco left the bar and stepped into Diagon Alley. And of course who would they run into but Hagrid himself.

Hagrid beamed at Hermione and walked up to her and Draco, " ow' are ya Hermione?" He paused for a moment as he seemed to just notice Draco standing beside her, "what are you doing with Malfoy?"

Draco glared and Hermione giggled "Draco and me are friends now Hagrid. He is actually very understanding once you get to know him."

"Okay, well….watch out for her Draco. Or I'll…oh never mind.. Bye Hermione and …Draco." Hagrid walked away slowly eying Draco before shaking his scraggly head and walking off.

"And that Hermione, is what Hogwarts is going to be like." Draco said as he to started laughing.

They quietly reenacted the scene as they made their way to Knockturn Alley.

* * *

When Draco reached the right door he pushed it open roughly and it screeched louder than any door Hermione had ever heard. Draco, as Hermione noticed, put his Slytherin/Malfoy attitude back in place as he walked in and looked around with a sneer. "Talon!" He called out and a man came through the back door. Talon wore black robes and had short black hair. He looked to be in his late 20's.

"Well hello there Mr. Malfoy. Anything I can help you and the young miss with." He leaned against the counter eying Draco as if reading him.

"Actually Talon, there is something you can help us out with and I would like it done for free. I after all helped you , didn't I?" Draco glared back at Talon and awaited a response.

Finally Talon nodded, "Very well Draco what do you want?"

Draco motioned for Hermione to come to him and turn around. He slowly pulled up her shirt and showed him the tattoo on her shoulder. "Can you remove that?"

Talon walked around to Hermione and studied the tattoo, "Yes I can. If you don't mind me asking, who did it and what does it mean?" Talon looked at Draco and then at the back of Hermione's head.

Hermione turned around straight faced and looked up into Talon's pale eyes. "My father did it to mark me as his property. J.G. are his initials. Now can I please just get it the hell off my back?"

Talon simply nodded and showed her and Draco to a back room where she had to take her shirt off and lay on a table. He took out a lotion type thing and held it "Umm.. This is going to hurt like hell, are you sure about it?"

Hermione nodded and added softly, "I can deal with pain but I can't deal with that tattoo." Talon nodded his understanding . Draco took hold of Hermione's hands and took a seat at Hermione's head. Talon slowly poured the thick liquid over the tattoo. As soon as it made contact with her skin it sizzled. Hermione let out a yelp and fought back tears as she squeezed Draco's hand. "Oh gods that hurts." she lay her forehead on the comfy table, loving the cooling sensation it provided.

After Half an hour of this Talon took a rag and wiped the now black liquid off of her back to reveal clean skin where the tattoo once was. He smiled to himself. "That is all there is to it Miss." He looked at Hermione and noticed her straight black hair and black clothes. He knew their was definitely a story there. Then he looked at her face and noticed something. "Did anyone ever tell you that you would look so very hott with a lip ring?"

Hermione smiled and blushed a bit "No, do you really think I would look good with one?" Talon nodded and she looked down at Draco to see him nodding to. She dug in her pockets and sighed.

"Darn, I don't think I have enough."

Draco sighed and looked up at Talon, "Do this for free and I'll owe you. Okay?"

Talon smiled and got out his equipment to pierce her lip.

A/N: I hope you all liked it. If not just tell me. If you do, tell me. I can use all the help I can get. I am working on the next chapter and will have it up as soon as people review and tell me what they think of this one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this far and I hope you all stay with me through it all.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Talon and Jacoby. The rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

****

Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for three days, very much enjoying their time together. It would seem very strange to anyone other than the two of them. For them, it was comfort, a comfort neither had felt for a long time, if ever. They found that comfort in the company of each other and didn't plan on giving that up for anyone.

Draco had gotten out all of his money from his personal vault before his father had a chance to close it down. With that money in hand, him and Hermione went shopping and each had a completely new wardrobe by the end of the spree.

On the third day of their stay they sat on the bed talking like they did every night. It was these times that seemed to bring them even closer than either thought imaginable.

"I sometimes wonder if he ever loved me." Draco said. The thoughts and questions had been streaming through his head and one apparently came out in. He shook himself out of a daze and picked up a pumpkin Pastry.

"I sometimes wonder if maybe all of this was my fault." Hermione said staring at the wall with a look of someone who was talking to themselves out loud. "I don't know what happened to change it all. I wish I knew, then maybe perhaps I could fix it…I just wish I knew…" With her knees pulled to her chest she stared at the wall, unblinkingly.

Draco crawled across the bed till he was sitting in front of her. Her eyes didn't move. She just looked at Draco's shirt as if looking through him, at her spot on the peach colored wall. He reached a curved finger under her chin and lifted it, breaking her focus. She couldn't help looking into his eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes that had lost that cold, hard look when they focused in on her and her alone. "Hermione, this is not your fault, never was, never will be. You parents have some issues, that is obvious, but your not in control of those. You did nothing wrong and you couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. Do you understand that?"

She looked at him for a second and finally gave a small nod.

"Good" was all that Draco said before getting up off of the bed on his way to the restroom. Hermione couldn't help but admire the view of Draco in his black silk pajama's that were anything but baggy. It was then that she did something that was very unlike her. She tilted her head a bit and licked her lips.

Draco apparently feeling the set of eyes on him, turned his head. Hermione was defiantly checking him out. The moment his eyes met hers, her face turned red and darted to the floor. "Wow, Hermione. I didn't think you were the type to check people shrugs but who can blame you?", a smirk spread across his face.

Hermione giggled a bit "Well Draco, you have a big head but a very nice body all the same. If you tell anyone I said that, I might have to hurt you ." A smile spread across her lips.

"You know, you are becoming more and more blunt as we go along. I think I'm a bad influence on you." He smiled and walked back to the bed, apparently forgetting all about the bathroom. He sat down once again, "Whatever happened to the quiet know it all, I used to pick on?"

"She got sick of being picked on I suppose." Hermione unnoticeably played with her lip ring as the silence seemed to take over.

After minutes of this painful quiet Draco pulled her hand away from her lip and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione casually wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist. Within minutes it seemed, Hermione lay under Draco's muscular exterior as their kisses deepened. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck as they clasped hands above her head. Head tilted, eyes closed, she lavished in the feel of his soft, wet lips kissing and sucking on her sensitive flesh.

Again contact was broken as Draco pulled off his shirt and launched it across the room. A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as he did this. She had never seen him without his shirt and hated that she had been missing out. Draco pulled back looking at her for a second then realized what she gasped about. His famous smirk covered his red, slightly swollen, lips.

On his chest there were numerous tattoos that she had never dreamed to be there. Right above where his bloody heart beat, a Dragon lay in a slight curl, smoke billowing from his nostrils. Under the tattoo, the words "Draco…Dragon" was done in cursive letters. A barbed wire tattoo went all the way around his upper arm. "Oh you like those? Look at this one." He turned around and she gasped once more as she looked upon the tattoo on his back. Giant Black ragged wings spread across his back.

After 5 minutes of staring , Draco finally turned around and smiled. "You and Talon are the only ones who know about these. I wish that I could show everyone but that would ruin my reputation." He laughed a bit and pointed at Hermione. "So when are you going to get a tattoo?"

Hermione looked at the wall then at him, "Actually I never really thought about it. Well I thought about my old one but getting one voluntarily? Hmmm…I might." A large yawn escaped her mouth and of course sent Draco into one of his own. "I am really tired…No, leave it off. I like it that way." she said with a smile as Draco went to put his shirt back on.

He obliged and threw it across the room again then climbing into the bed next to Hermione. They bid each other goodnight and slowly fell into peaceful sleep, only holding delightful dreams for them. That was until an owl tapped against the window, stirring the two. They exchanged worried glances.

"We've been found…." Draco said with worry flooding his voice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout the wait. Took me a while to write it and I still don't really like it, but it's okay. Review and Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank Yomiko Clone, Missing Fairy, Crutches the magic hippie, Mistress-of-the-dragon, mysterious charm, TigerLilly1889, sarahbuggs, Riality, and breezie for reviewing Chapter 4. All of your reviews kept me going, thank you.

Now for Chapter 5, I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for a while and I'm finally happy with it's outcome so enjoy.

****

Chapter 5

The tapping continued for a few moments more before Draco crawled out of the bed and opened the window, allowing the large owl into the room. Hermione sat motionless, looking at the owl as though it may sprout fangs and devour them all.

Draco shoving all worry aside, reached over and detached the note from the owl's leg. Immediately the owl took off, most likely told to not stay around for a reply.

"What does it say Draco?" Hermione asked climbing from her spot to stand next to him. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for something, anything.

He opened the note, read it and with a surprised look, stuffed it into his pocket. He ran for his bag and started putting all of his stuff in it haphazardly.

"What's going on?" she asked him impatiently. When he didn't respond she tried again, "DRACO! WHAT IS GOING ON!" she yelled exemplifying every syllable.

He stopped and seemed to be snapped out of a daze of some sort, "My…my father knows…where I am, we have to get out of here. We have to get out of here NOW!" he said almost desperately. He pulled the note back out of his pocket and threw it on the bed and returned to packing everything up. Hermione picked up the piece of folded parchment and opened it up.

Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,

It is vital that you get out of there immediately. I have just received news from Severus that Lucius knows where Draco is and is not to happy. He's on his way there now. Get out of The Leaky Cauldron and meet Severus inside the entrance to Diagon Alley, he's waiting.

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione ran to the door and peered out only to hear a very angry Lucius Malfoy yelling at what was most likely Tom.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"I wont tell you anything LUCIUS!" Tom growled.

"YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME WHERE MY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON IS OR I SHALL.."He was cut off however by Tom.

"Are you going to hurt me Lucius? There is a room full of people here and you can try if you want but I'm still not telling you anything. I refuse to put that boy into your hands. By now he'll have been smart enough to take that secret door in the floor boards of his room and be gone." He said pointedly with a smile.

Hermione smiled, "Your bloody brilliant Tom." she whispered shutting the door and placing several locking charms on it before running across the room, searching the floor for anything . She looked at the foot of the bed where a trunk sat that was used for extra storage. She pushed it out of the way and found the door in question. Flipping the small trap door out of the way, she looked down and noticed the ladder leaving off from the opening.

"DRACO, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL FIND YOU! YOU CANT RUN FOREVER AND WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL REGRET BEING BORN!" The voice rang out through the small pub. He was opening doors and pounding on others.

"I already regret it" Draco said going over to Hermione with all of the stuff in hand. "Wow, I didn't know there was a trap door in here. How'd you know about it anyway?"

"Tom."

"Tom? But how? We haven't seen him since this morning."

"Lets just say he left a clue. Come on I'll tell you about it later." Hermione put her backpack on and started climbing down the ladder. "When you come through, shut it." She continued her way down through the small dark bricked in area. The door above her could be heard being busted open. She quickly pointed her wand up which caused the door to be hidden from those she didn't want to see it

"Shit" she heard Draco say as he quickened his decline.

At the end she hopped off of the ladder and looked around as Draco emerged behind her. They were in a long narrow hall where ladders from each room ended. The room was dimly lit and completely quit aside for their hard breathing.

"How do we get out of here?" Draco asked looking around.

"We have to go to the end of this hall" Hermione stated matter-of-factly and headed for the opposite end of it.

Once they reached the end of the hall there sat a door. Draco quickly opened it and stepped through with Hermione. They found themselves on the side of the pub, in an alleyway.

"How are we supposed to get into Diagon Alley without going back in there?" Soon Hermione's question was answered as The door to the pub slammed open and both of them pushed themselves tightly against the brick wall.

"When I find that boy, I'm going to take him straight to The Dark Lord and leave him to torture Draco. How dare he take off the week before he's supposed to get the dark mark? He's known about it his entire life and was talking excitedly about it to his mother not but two weeks ago." Lucius said as if it was common knowledge.

After a few more ramblings, Lucius disappeared with a loud pop. Hermione released her breath as she had been holding it for a few minutes.

They walked cautiously out of the alley and looked over to see Tom standing in the doorway to The Leaky Cauldron looking at them with a smile on his face. "I knew you would figure it out Hermione."

"Wait, how did you…" She said but was cut off.

"It's my pub dear girl, I know everything that goes on in it. I know where everyone is and what they 're doing all the time. So I knew you were listening ….Well now, why don't you come back in and I'll make you some tea." Tom said ushering them back inside.

"We'd love to but we have to get out of here. Professor Snape is waiting for us on the other side of Diagon Alley." Draco said politely.

"But I'm already here Mr. Malfoy." They turned and Professor Snape was standing right behind them. "Yes, when you didn't get out here, I knew something was wrong so I looked in just as Lucius was slamming out of the front entrance. Of course Tom knew I was here as he ushered me in and gave me some tea." He held up his cup of tea. "and told me all about it. Told me that you two would most likely be hiding in the alley."

Tom came over and handed both of them a hot cup of tea. They finally took the time to notice that the room was completely empty except for a couple of patrons who were also drinking some of Tom's lovely tea.

They all took a seat at a table, including Tom and reflectively drank their tea in silence. Professor Snape was the first to finish his. "Well when we're all done here, Albus would like me to bring you two back to Hogwarts." He turned his attention to Tom. "Thank you very much for helping them. I feel the need on behalf of Albus to pay you something."

Tom waved it off, "I would not take anything from any of you for this. It was the right thing to do, besides I hate Lucius and I loved to see how angry he got when he couldn't simply hurt me to get what he wanted." Both him and Severus started laughing at this. "Well, we must be going."

"Very well, I'll see you all again I'm sure." Tom said bowing them out to the brick entrance into Diagon Alley.

Twenty minutes later the walked into The Entrance hall of Hogwarts. "Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Welcome back to Hogwarts." They looked up into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone, I just want to apologize for my lack of effort in continuing with this story in the last 7 months. Yes, I know, long ass time. But you all have got to understand that after reading the last HP book, I lost my inspiration and I know a lot of others lost theirs as well. But alas, I have moved past that and have every intention of finishing this story. I reread it and do in fact love it. So without further ado, here is your sixth chapter, at last. Oh and to those who flamed me regarding my quitting the book, thanks. You inspired me to continue even though I was called some rather rude names. So here goes, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, they are all creations of the lovely J.K. Aside from the occasional piercer or new best friend. Rowling. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy don't fit with the 6th book, shrugs.

Chapter 6:

Hermione had forgotten, through all the hate that had flooded her senses over the last summer, how wonderful it felt to be inside Hogwarts. This was her true home. The place she fit into. The only place she fit into. She smiled as she looked around the hall at the burning candles and all the familiar paintings that looked down at her from high above. She felt a hand being put into her own and wrapped her fingers around it. She looked over to the man now holding her hand, the blonde she was falling in love with. A smile formed on his face, the most sincere smile she had ever seen on the platinum blonde beauty.

The two of them seemed to lock into each others gaze, as if they were old friends who had not seen each other in a long while or better yet, new lovers. . A clearing throat brought them out of their infatuated daze. They both looked towards the sound to see Severus smiling wickedly as if he knew something they did not.

"What's so…", Hermione started with a quizzical look on her face in regards to Snape's expression, but she was cut off by Draco putting a finger to her lips. She looked at him rather angrily, how dare he silence her like that! Then she realized that he was staring intently away from her, at Professor Dumbledore who stood by patiently, with a smile on his face. He apparently had something to say and she was interfering with that.

Hermione turned rather pink, "sorry professor" she said looking towards the floor. She had been so busy with herself that she had forgotten about Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's kind smile appeared before her as he lifted her chin to look into his cheerful and fatherly face. "There is no need to apologize my dear." Hermione smiled and all the feelings of idiocy left her.

Dumbledore smiled at the two students as he stood in front of them. "Now that you are both here and hopefully, in good health, I'll go ahead and show you to your common room."

Without another word he turned to walk away, leaving the two Draco and Hermione staring at each other, rather clueless.

"Did he just say 'common room'? As in one?" Draco asked her but all she could do was shrug and move after the Headmaster.

After climbing several flights of stairs they came to a portrait that they had seen on more than one occasion but in the past it had been nothing special and nothing to stop and really examine. Again, the pair looked at each other when they stopped in front of it but said nothing.

"Hello Rose, how are you doing today?", Dumbledore asked the moving portrait of a young, rather lovely, blonde girl in a blue dress. In guessing her age, one would guess her to be around 8 years old.

"I'm doing just fine headmaster, and you?" Rose asked in a rather proper way.

"Ah, much better than I had anticipated when I awoke this morning. We have our two endangered students safely back behind our walls so it has indeed been a rather good day." He smiled and indicated the two. "But you will become quite familiar with these two. This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the new Head Students."

'Draco is Head Boy!', Hermione thought to herself. 'Why didn't he say something before?' Little did she know, but Draco was thinking the same thing about her.

"Well it is very nice to meet you both." Rose said with a small curtsy.

"You as well Rose." Hermione said with a smile. Draco simply nodded expressionlessly. He didn't care much if they met or not, she was just a portrait after all.

"I assume you would like to sleep after such a night as this and I would assume the rest of the day has gone by without so much as a nap either." Both students nodded, feeling completely drained. "I'll send up a house elf with some food. I'm sure your stomachs need some filling as well." Again both students nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Rose. "Carpe Diem." Rose nodded and swung open, revealing a rather large room. The room itself was full of blood red and black everything. Death and Suffering. Both liked the colors very much. The room held many couches and chairs, two large tables with chairs around each, a large fire that now burned on, a black chess board (Wizards Chess of course), and many other things here and there. Including a very large wall full of bookcases, completely full of books. This was indeed Hermione's favorite aspect of the room.

"Well, I must be leaving you now. I need to go owl Mrs. Weasley and let he know you are here. You gave her quite a scare Ms. Granger, but she explained the situation and I understand your reasons. Goodnight and sleep well." he turned and headed for the door but stopped and looked back at them. "The fireplace is connected to the floo network but only around the school. You may floo to any of the Professors offices and mine as well. So if you need anything, I'll be in my office," and with a final goodnight he left.

Draco looked somewhat uncomfortably at Hermione. They were sharing a common room, this would definitely be interesting. "Wow, this would be rather dreadful if we weren't already friends." He joked as he slowly eased into Hermione's presence once more.

"Indeed…" Hermione said nodding. Then she couldn't help it anymore, she quickly wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and he held her close to him.

"What's wrong Hermione?", he asked with complete seriousness as he protectively held her.

"I don't know Draco, I'm just…scared…he's going to find me, I know it. He made a wizard friend and I don't know who it is, all I know is that he told me that he was powerful and that he had 'connections'. He's going to find me, I know it." she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder as she tightened her grip on him.

Draco ran a hand through the crying girls hair as he held her. "I already told you, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that. Nor will Dumbledore."

"But…but what if he comes at night when I'm sleeping. Dumbledore said that the fireplace is connected to the network which means that it can be changed so that it works from other places…" she slid down Draco and sat rocking and shaking uncontrollably on the floor.

Draco sat beside her and didn't say a word, he just held her as she cried. When she was done crying, Draco helped her up and they climbed Hermione's stairs to her room. Hermione sat on her bed, still rocking, worrying, staring at the floor. Draco opened up her school trunk that had been brought in and sighed heavily as he picked up a still bloody razor blade and stuck it in his pocket, but he didn't say a word about that and just got out some of Hermione's pajama's. He handed them to her. "Here you go Hermione, I'll leave so you can change." He turned to leave but a hand stopped clung to his wrist.

"Don't leave me Draco…please…" Hermione said in a rather pitiful voice. Draco looked at her and nodded. He sat on the end of her bed, looking away as she changed. "Okay…I'm dressed…you can turn around…" he turned around to see a rather naked Hermione under the covers of her bed.

"Whoa!" Draco said spinning around again. "Put on some clothes Hermione."

"What if I don't want to. What I want, is you," the timid ness seeming to leave her.

"You don't know what your saying Hermione…..you've had an emotional day….I can't take advantage of you like that…" he said swallowing hard, knowing she was completely naked behind him.

Draco sat there and felt the bed move as Hermione moved towards him and was quickly behind him on her knee's. She moved over a bit and with her left hand turned his face to meet hers, her lips found his with slow sexuality and he returned the slow loving kisses. With her right hand she snaked it around him and took his hard member in her hand through his pants. He gasped and moaned into the kiss and she broke it. His eyes closed as she continued to massage him through his pants. His eyes opened and looked into hers. He wanted her and she could see it as his eyes burned with passion and lust.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Draco." She said straddling him…

(A/N: oh that's great, Don't worry my sexy little monkeys, the scene will continue in the next chapter, I'll get that up before the end of the week. I know this chapter is kind of crappy but I wanted to get something up for all of you lovelies. I love you all and Happy Valentine's Day.)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As seems to be a new tradition in my chapters, let me apologize for the long wait. But you all must understand that I am a Senior in high school with only a month and a half left of school. I have A LOT of things to tie up before I graduate. Plus I just started a new job that works me all the time. But I am going to try and update at least once a week from this point on because I know its killing some of you and I love you too much to keep doing that to you few. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of THIS story.

Chapter 7:

Hermione pushed Draco gently back on the bed as her naked form straddled his bulging pants. She rocked back and forth for a moment and he moaned as she did so. But she wanted more. She slid down and began to unbutton his pants. He sat up and put a hand over hers, stopping her trembling and hasty fingers. He pulled her closer to him, into his lap as she continued straddling him.

He put a delicate hand on the back of her neck, below her flowing hair. "Slow down….make _love_ to me Hermione Granger." before she could nod he kissed her slowly and she returned the kiss, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. After several minutes, Draco pulled back and Hermione, who had been tugging at it a moment or so earlier, pulled his shirt over his head, doing so just as slowly and delicately as she was seconds before.

Draco then flipped over so that Hermione was laying on her back on the bed. He kissed her for a moment then his kisses moved down. His kisses were passionate as his lips found her neck. She tilted her head to the side and let a low moan that she couldn't seem to hold in. As his kisses went lower, her heart beat a bit faster as her passion built, as it grew. He paused for a moment on her breasts to suck and lick them, greatly enjoying the gasp and moan she let out, it just drove him to hear that sound again. Kissing lower he spread her legs, flicking a tongue in and out of her as he lapped up her juices that began to build in her succulent pink lips.

Hermione's hands found Draco's hair and she ran her hands through it, grasping on instinctively. "Oh Draco…ohh…ohh gods, that feels so good baby…" her breathing hitched as he stuck a finger in to accompany his tongue flicking over her clitoris. Then another finger. Hermione arched her back at the feeling she had never felt before. His movements became quicker and Hermione's moans grew louder.

Draco quickly grabbed his wand, stopping for a second despite Hermione's whines. He silenced the room, locked the door and put a contraception charm on Hermione. He had no intention of having a child while in his last year of Hogwarts. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off as Hermione sat up on her elbows, watching him as she bit her bottom lip seductively. Draco's silk boxers flew into the rather severe pile of clothing on the floor.

Hermione spread her legs once more and looked at Draco. "Are you sure you want to do this luv? We can stop if you want."

"No, I want to do it Draco…I love you and I want to be apart of you."

Draco smiled and nodded, "I love you too…" He scooted forward and placed himself at her entrance, slowly he pushed but abruptly stopped as Hermione let out a cry of pain. "It's going to hurt baby, but the pain will go away, I promise." She nodded but still looked on the verge of tears. He spit in his hand and rubbed it over his rather large member, hoping it would help Hermione a little bit. Once more he placed himself at her entrance and pushed slowly in as she cried out once more in pain but told him not to stop. Tears poured down her face but she remained quiet except for an occasional whine that she couldn't control.

Finally he was all the way in and stopped, allowing her to adjust to him. She was so tight around his throbbing cock. Finally she nodded her head and he started to move. It still hurt a bit but the pain started to subside as Hermione loosened up. Soon he moved faster at Hermione's demand for pleasure. She cried out to him, "Harder Draco…harder…yes...yes…Just like that baby…" It didn't take long for him to cum in that position as she was still extremely tight around him. He thrusted into her hard one last time as he exploded.

He collapsed beside her, ignoring the mess that came spilling out of Hermione as he pulled out. His breathing heavy. Once it calmed a bit. He grabbed his wand and cleaned up the mess, dropping his wand back onto the side table. He pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped his strong arms around her as they tangled themselves comfortably together, Hermione's head on Draco's chest.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered as he stroked Hermione's hair and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione said quietly, nearly asleep herself. And that is how they slept.

Draco woke the next morning to Sun pouring through the window directly into his eyes. He attempted to sit up but abruptly stopped as he remembered that Hermione lay on him. He smiled down at her as she peacefully slept on, oblivious to the sun or the time. He gently pushed the hair out of her face and just lay there watching her sleep.

'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself.

He didn't know how long he laid like this but didn't mind at all. Hermione stirred and looked up at him with a smile and a kiss on the lips. "So, what does this mean for us Draco?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are we together now? Or was that just a one time thing." Hermione asked staring off at the wall, afraid of what he'd say.

"Hermione, I want you to be with me. I want to be with you. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel when I'm with you and I don't want to lose that. I love you Hermione and I want you to be my girlfriend, officially." Draco said as he stroked her hair.

Hermione smiled up at him, "I'd love to baby, I love you too. More than I realized." and with that Hermione wrapped herself around Draco once more.

A/N: Sorry bout the shortness but I got a lot of things to do all. If you don't like the chapter, sorry. I don't like it either.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. The more reviews I get, the more I feel like updating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the way it flows. Don't like that, to bad. **

**Chapter 8:**

Things had definitely been different between the two students from that night on. They were inseparable during those hot summer days in the wait for their fellow students to return to Hogwarts for the new term. But that was the last thing on either's mind as they continued to get more comfortable in each others presence and definitely took this alone time to their advantage.

Neither Hermione nor Draco saw much of the teachers aside from the dinner each night, during which they all sat at the same table. And the teachers didn't seem concerned about the two in the least. They were after all, nearly adults. However, Hermione occasionally caught Dumbledore smiling in her direction during those times she just couldn't help looking at the gorgeous blonde that she got to sleep next to each night. He was definitely her wall, holding her up.

The night before the return of the Hogwarts population, Hermione and Draco lay naked in bed, cuddling close. Before her and Draco became her and Draco, Hermione would have never thought that she would be the type to sleep every night in the nude. She smiled and let out a small laugh as her headed rested on his chest. He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "And just what are you laughing about?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Hermione sat up a bit, kissed him and smiled as she pulled away, "wouldn't you like to know." and layed back down.

"Actually, yes it does strike me as a bit odd and a bit concerning when your naked girlfriend, lays across your naked body and laughs." he said to her jokingly. Then a smile grew across his lips as he ran a finger lightly over Hermione's cheeks, "and turns a lovely tomato color."

At this Hermione turned even redder and turned away, hiding a smile. Draco turned her head and kissed her deeply, reassuringly, then both returned to their previous positions and Draco posed a question that he had been avoiding since their arrival at Hogwarts. "So…what's going to happen between you, Potter and Weasley? Are you all going to be friends again?"

Hermione was quiet, seeming to think and for a second, Draco thought she might even be asleep but she wasn't and she answered after sitting up and looking deep into his eyes. "Draco, you're the only one I want. I don't want anything to do with those people, they're just like everyone else. You and the teachers are the only ones I can trust now." She said this and her voice began to tremble slightly as she reached the end. Draco reached for her and pulled her into his strong arms, her tears running down his shoulder. But he didn't wipe them away, he just sat there, protecting the woman he loved as she cried.

"Now Hermione, I'm sure not all of them are like that. From what you've told me, it was only the weasel who was an ass to you. But hey, if you wish to separate yourself completely from all of those people, more power to you." He ran his hand over her hair and she curled up in his lap, him leaning against the headboard, her leaning against him. The cover draped over both of them.

"Draco…what do you think they'll say?"

"Who's they and what are you talking about?"

"Everyone Draco…everyone. About you and me…about our relationship." Hermione said seeming to be thinking out loud.

"I don't really know Hermione. They'll be shocked and I'll get some grief for it, as will you, but we'll make it through it alright."

Hermione started to think of what he said and who she would "get grief from" and realized that she really didn't want to talk to any of these people. All she wanted was to get through school with Draco by her side and move on, away from all this. Then the people that Draco had to deal with started to flood into her mind. Several of them were children of Death Eaters, if not one themselves. She suddenly felt so sad for Draco and so guilty. "I'm so sorry, If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to deal with those people. It's all my fault." and with that she burst into fresh tears but removed herself from Draco and curled up in a ball, under the covers, on the bed.

Draco looked lost for a moment and then it all came to him. He crawled over to shaking form and put his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. He spoke comforts into her ear as she cried. "Hermione, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If your guilty of anything, its of saving me from those people. I wouldn't have made it all by myself and I'd probably be dead right now. But I'm not and that's your fault, the only thing though. I love you Hermione, and no matter who says what, I wont stop loving you. When they come tomorrow, just remember, I'm here for you. And at the end of the day, we'll lay right here, together and away from all of that. The odd couple, a Slytherin and Gryffindor in love."

Hermione laughed a bit and Draco smiled kissing her forehead. He pulled her over to the head of the bed and lay there with her in his arms. "So, do you feel better luv?" He asked after a moments silence.

"….A little bit." she said with an exasperated sigh at not being able to make herself feel better.

Draco sat up and in doing so, forced Hermione to sit up as well. Pushing her back down on the bed he looked down at her and smirked his trademark smirk, "I think I know something that might make you cheer up a bit." He disappeared under the covers. Hermione felt his hands spreading her legs and let out a loud moan when he started putting his tongue and fingers to good use.

The next day seemed to come upon them to fast and the day went by even faster. So they decided to use their time left, wisely. Sitting in their common room, Hermione straddled Draco as they made out viciously, passionately. Hermione's long black hair played across his neck as he ran his hands from her bare hips, under her shirt and pulled her tighter into him. He just couldn't seem to get close enough to her without being in her and Hermione seemed to be having the same idea as she got up and pulled him up with her, their lips never breaking the feverish bond. But as they started to move towards the stairs to Draco's room, a throat cleared in the room. They both froze in place and pulled apart quickly to find Dumbledore himself, standing in the dark of the doorway. He had a slight...smirk on his face.

Hermione and Draco both turned a red that couldn't even really be explained and both started to speak at once but stopped abruptly as Dumbledore's hand went up to silence them. "Young love is such a spectacular thing, it is nothing to be ashamed of, but a word of advice if you'll have it. Be careful, fore children do put a damper on a young person's own personal plans." He smiled kindly at them. "What I had come up here to tell you was that, the students should be arriving within the next 2 hours or so, so be sure and be in the Great Hall on time." he looked between the two of them and smiled slightly. "Well, I'll leave you too alone, remember what I said." and with that he simply turned around and left, the portrait shutting behind him.

Hermione and Draco couldn't help it and both started bursting out laughing. "I can't believe that just happened. He didn't punish us or anything, just said not to get you pregnant." Draco said with a large smile and pulled Hermione back to him. "Now where were we I wonder?"

"Oh I think we can find our place Mr. Malfoy, don't you?" she said, running a hand down his stomach, under his pants and into his boxers. Draco bit his lip but couldn't suppress a moan as Hermione played. "Oh….Hermione, your definitely getting better at…this." He let out another moan, tilted his head back and bit his lip. He stopped her hands and kissed her, "I want you Hermione." and with that, both made their way upstairs, flinging clothes off as they went.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the way the story flows. All else is the creation of J.K. Rowlings.

Chapter 9:

The time had finally come when Hermione and Draco would have to face what they had been dreading for quite sometime. How would the students in general react to this new situation? More to the point, how would Harry, Ron, and Ginny react?

Hermione shook as she became more nervous about what was going to happen only half an hour from now. She paced back and forth across the common room as Draco sat calmly in the chair watching her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally as she passed him for the 23rd time, he grabbed her around the waist and into his lap.

"Hermione, please stop doing that. Everything is going to be fine…Do not worry so much my love." He pressed his lips lightly to hers in an attempt to calm her.

However, she did not seem to be calming down. "What if Ron goes mad again and does something to you?" she asked him looking down at his hand that rested comfortably on her waist.

Draco smirked his famous smirk and lifted her chin to look at him. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Lucius and I may despise one another, but I did inherit a few skills and strengths from him. Besides that, we are Head Boy and Head Girl. No one would dare do anything to us." Draco looked at the old fashioned clock on the wall and noticed the time. "It's time Hermione. Are you ready?"

She sat frozen on his lap hoping that time would rewind itself a bit to give her more time to prepare for the inevitable. "No…but what choice do I have?" so she stood from his lap and from his love. Turning to him she held out her arms as if balancing on a beam. "So how do I look?"

Draco need not look her over to know that she was beautiful. He had always thought her beautiful which made it all the more hard to pick on her as they aged over the years. "You are beautiful baby, absolutely gorgeous." He had bought her new robes since her old ones were far too large for her now. The new ones now fit her more petite frame and only served to accentuate her womanly looks.

So they stood and prepared themselves for the sorting ceremony. "Shall we?" Draco held out an arm to Hermione and with a newly found confidence she smiled and took it.

As the entered the packed Great Hall, arm in arm, the happy cheerful room was instantly silent. Every head turned to the couple and many stood from their spots to get a better view of the outcast slytherin and his new black beauty. They spoke of the transformation that the once book savvy Hermione had made and many seemed to think it was a great change indeed. Walking to a table towards the front that Dumbledore himself had sat out for them, wanting to keep them together and safe from the questions and abuse of the other students, Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and then took his own.

"They are staring Draco," Hermione whispered across the table from Draco as the room busted into conversation once more but still focused their discussion and looks at the two Heads.

"Let them stare Hermione, it is about time your beauty was recognized." Draco kissed her hand sweetly.

Hermione accepted this answer and the meal went on as scheduled. The sorting took place and the announcements were made, along with the announcement of the new Head Boy and Head Girl.

After everything was said and done, Hermione and Draco stood together and headed for the door out of the Great Hall. However, before they could get there, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stepped in front of them.

"What are you doing with _HIM _Hermione?" Harry asked while glaring at Draco.

"Yeah Hermione, how could you choose him over your best friends?" Ron said incredulously.

"Draco and I are dating." Hermione said matter of factly to the group.  
"You're what?!" Harry screamed at her.

"How could you do this to us Hermione?" Ron yelled.

Ginny seemed to be stunned into silence as she couldn't seem to utter a single word.

Hermione looked Ron in the eye and spoke with hatred in her voice, "I don't have to explain anything to you. You're lucky I pity you Ronald or else I'd allow Draco to do what he wishes with you. I've asked him not to hurt you but if you push me any farther…"

Hermione had long since separated herself from Draco who stood to the side watching protectively, but not interfering with what was going on as was her request.

"I don't know what he did to you Hermione but you need to remember who your real friends are!" Ron yelled once more stepping towards her and towering over her. She recoiled as bad memories popped into her head of this tall 7th year's abuse.

At this reaction by Hermione, Draco could no longer stand to the side. He quickly pulled out his wand and sent Ron flying backwards into a wall nearby. Harry pulled out his wand as Ron took a moment to get to his feet, and pointed it at Draco. So here they stood, wands pointed at each other, both of the men showed pure hatred towards the other.

Finally after a few tense moments of this Draco spoke up. "I may despise you Harry but I have no intention of hurting you or anyone else…except maybe him." He said nodding to Ron. "I want you two to leave my girlfriend alone." He glared at Ron who just joined them once more with wand drawn. "She has taken enough abuse from you and I will not allow for you to hurt her again. Do you have any idea the damage you did?!" He yelled at the red head as his anger grew. "I was the one there for her! I was the one that helped to pick up the pieces!"

"Draco darling…everyone is staring…please stop...please can we just go back to our room?" Hermione said quickly and put a soft hand on the man's arm.

Draco's face seemed to soften as she said this. He looked over at her and spoke sweetly as he always did with the love of his life. "My angel….you're right. This is foolish and childish. Something I would expect from my father." He lowered his wand and turned completely towards Hermione forgetting about everyone else. He leaned in and kissed her with a kiss only a true love could give. Running a hand over her cheek, he spoke to the trio without taking his eyes or his smile off of Hermione. "It's very simple, stay away from Hermione." With that they turned and left the three Gryffindors standing in the Great Hall with all eyes still upon them.

A/N: Did you like it or not? Let me know R&R.


End file.
